


The gingerbread house contest

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [23]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: The Voyager team takes part in a gingerbread house contest. Whose house is the best?
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	The gingerbread house contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hereforthephilindafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [25 Days of Christmas in the Delta Quadrant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821206) by [hereforthephilindafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics). 



Which team did best in the gingerbread house contest?

Team 1: Harry & Tom - "The Sugar Palace"

Team 2: Kathryn & Chakotay - "Classic Gingerbread House"

Team 3: B'Elanna & Seven - "Engine and mini house"

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
